


The Enemy's Wife

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Cover, Cassian knows Saw, Cassian recruits Wedge and Wes, F/M, Falling In Love while Undercover, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Galen believes Jyn is dead, Jyn knows her father is Krennic's hostage, Jyn wants to be rid of Krennic, Jyn's Memories have been altered, K-2SO is also undercover, Krennic is a possessive bastard, Krennic is not nice, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undercover Cassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: While undercover on Coruscant, Cassian is assigned as the new Head of Security for Orson Krennic. His mission is to discover if the small rumor of a new weapon, a possible planet killer, is true. What he wasn't expecting was for Krennic's young wife to be the same woman he'd had a one-night stand with on Eiardu.





	1. Prologue

**Eiardu, Port Central **

Traversing through the space port, Cassian Andor checks his holo-watch and sighs. He’s got 4 hours to kill before his scheduled flight from here to Corulag begins boarding. Normally, he’d fly his own U-Wing to the planet, but his contact within Saw's Partisans is being extra paranoid.

Cassian keeps his head down and relies on his training, making himself seem non-threatening and just one of the locals. With the extra wait time, he’d decided to find a place where he could lay-low. An out of the way cantina is the perfect spot to disappear for a while.

Stepping foot in the partially rundown place, Cassian takes a brief glance around. There are of plenty of patrons hanging around where he could easily sneak away if need be. He heads to the bar, having seen an empty chair at the far end and sits. Before he can even say a word, the male Twi’lek bartender places a pale orange drink down in front of him and leaves with a wink.

Cassian hesitates, scanning the other patrons at the bar first before picking up the glass…

“I’d be careful with that drink.” A woman’s voice warns him. “Blerk is notorious for giving out the most expensive drink to newcomers and refilling it till they’ve run up a tab large enough to get the Imps involved if you refuse to pay it.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Cassian replies before taking a cursory sip. It’s got a sharp, fruity flavor before the strong taste of alcohol replaces it. Never one to turn a nose up to the good stuff, he then downs the drink in one go. This earns him a snort from the woman next to him. He holds back a grin as she studies him, knowing full well that she believes he doesn’t know what it is she’s doing.

Putting the glass down, Cassian decides to keep talking to the woman.

“What brings you here?” He asks, signaling to the Blerk for another drink.

The woman shrugs. “Just needed to get away for a while. I’m Kestral.”

Offering out his hand, Cassian introduces himself using a made up on the spot alias. “Armos.”

“Well, here’s to meeting new people.” Kestral states, holding up her glass to him after shaking his hand.

She has an Imperial feel about her – trimmed nails, healthy-looking hair, and an accent far too crisp to be natural. And while she seems fairly comfortable in the cheap, starched clothes she’s wearing, it’s like she’s having to remind herself to slouch instead of sitting ramrod straight in her seat.

“To meeting new people.” He parrots, clinking their glasses together.

By the time he’s on his third drink, Cassian can’t find himself caring one bit if she’s an Imp or even a Hutt. He finds the woman before him to be utterly fascinating and is intrigued by her. Though, he can’t honestly admit if this is the alcohol or him thinking these things.

“Wanna find a quiet place?” Kestral asks, leaning towards him.

“Where to?” He manages to say before closing the gap to kiss her. He’s not too sure as to who moves first, but his brain just goes with it.

The pair stumbled from the bar in a flurry, barely making it to a back-storage room. Once inside, Kestral shoves him against the wall and resumes her onslaught of his mouth. Hands roam down his chest till they find belt and quickly divests him of it. Her hands then move to undo the buttons, quickly removing any barrier between them.

Not to be out-done by this woman, Cassian follows suit and he’s able to press her up against the wall. One hand grabs hold of his hair, while the other wraps around his shoulders. It takes a few misaimed thrusts before he’s able to bury himself deep within her.

A few moments later, she gives him a fierce kiss before whispering against his lips. “Move.” 

Not one to ignore an order, he complies; making sure to get a whimper out of her every time he twists his hips.

There they remain, secluded and enjoying their drunken pleasure until it’s time to part ways.

But Armos and Kestral – two in a galaxy of trillions – will meet again as they are: The Rebellion’s best spy and Commander Krennic’s beloved wife, Jyn Erso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is given a deep-cover assignment and runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait for this story to take off. Home and work life are eating up more of my time which means all my stories are going to be suffering. However, I will try to push out one chapter per month as a minimum. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for being an awesome person.

**Yavin IV....**

It’s been over a month since his trip to the Rings of Kafrene and Cassian finds himself standing in the middle of Draven’s office. It is customary for Draven to brief him here, alone, before being sent out on a mission. Yet today, Senator Bail Organa and Mon Mothma are also present.

“You sent for me?” He asks.

“We did.” Mon states and gestures towards a chair. “Please sit, captain.”

Having sat down, Cassian watches as Senator Organa turns on the holo-pad on Draven’s desk. It flickers for a moment before a grainy image of a man appears. Cassian stares at the image, wondering who this man is and what type of mission Draven has set up for him.

“His name is Orson Krennic.” Bail says to Cassian. “He heads the weapons research and development for the Empire. We have reason to suspect that he knows something about this ‘_planet killer_’ that your contact on Kafrene gave you. I personally have tried to get close to him, to find out what he knows; but have been unable to. He’s very closed off and sometimes paranoid when it comes to people. However, according to some, he’s as slippery as a dianoga and as ambitious as a Hutt.”

“What is it that you need me to do?” Cassian asks, looking away from Bail and towards Draven.

“We need you to go deep cover for this assignment, Captain.” Mon cuts in before Draven has a chance to speak. “From what we’ve learned, Krennic is looking for a new head of security for his death troopers and be a personal bodyguard to his wife.”

“You’ll be using your alias, Joreth Sward.” Draven adds in. “Several other operatives have been able to give your cover a large enough backstory that it’ll pass his paranoid scrutiny. Your mission is to find and extract as many files as you can concerning this new weapon and any others that he may be overseeing.”

Draven hands Cassian a data-pad. “You’ll ship out tomorrow morning. Senator Organa will make sure you reach Alderaan before taking a ship to Coruscant. You’re dismissed.”

**Three weeks later…**

Wearing the crisp grey officer’s uniform, Cassian follows a young sergeant out of the private speeder and on to a large plaza. They had landed in one of the most affluent areas within the government sector on Coruscant. The high-rise before him towered against most of the other buildings within the district.

But none of this is completely unfamiliar to him. He’d spent a good portion of his trip to Alderaan studying the layout of the immediate area and whatever he could of the high-rise itself. Unfortunately, most of the information was classified beyond what the Alliance could crack. He was, however, able to get a basic idea of the complex – eight public elevators, two private ones, over one-hundred apartments, ten penthouses.

With his hands behind his back, he follows one of Krennic’s three personal assistants towards the building.

“Director Krennic’s residence occupies Level 128. It’s the third from the top.” His guide states as she leads them to one of the private elevators.

“If you’re assigned here, these are the two you’ll be using. The other ones,” she gestures to the opposite side of the foyer, “won’t give you access to the penthouse levels. Usually the director meets the new hires elsewhere, but he was impressed by your high credentials and well-spoken reputation, Major Sward. So he made an exception, this time.”

“How trusting of the Director.” Cassian replies with the Corellian accent this alias uses.

When the elevator arrives, she allows him to step in first before entering the cylinder-shaped lift. She inserts a card key before entering a series of numbers. Then she turns towards him and begins talking again.

“Once you’ve met the director and he’s finalized your transfer, you’ll be given a card key as well. Not many of his staff have one.”

“Just how many people have access to his residence? I’ll need an exact number, names, tenure; those types of things.” His alias, Joreth, is a man who has a background in all different types of security- from IT to physical to even personal bodyguard.

The officer eyes him for a moment, fully taking him in, before giving him a small, untrusting smile. “That’s privileged information, sir.”

“I’m about to become his head of security.” He takes a step closer to her and continues in a low, almost dangerous voice. “That is exactly the sort of information that shouldn’t be kept from me.”

The sergeant bristles at Joreth’s tone, but doesn’t give in. “Like I said, sir, that is privileged information that only Director Krennic can grant you access to.”

The rest of the ride up is quiet till they finally reach the correct floor. Cassian follows the woman out of the lift and down a hallway. There are only three other doors, which Joreth will most likely be shown if everything goes according to plan. It’s the farthest door that the sergeant takes him to and waits for someone to answer the chimes. The door slides open and the pair enter.

Stepping inside, Cassian immediately begins taking everything in. The opulent red carpeting off-setting the crisp white color of the couches of the main living quarters. A long, wood table and chairs marking the dining area before a short hallway to the right, that most likely leads towards a kitchen. On the opposite side of the dining area is another hallway, longer than the other.

“Director Krennic.” The woman’s voice breaking Cassian out of his quiet, internal study of the place.

Rising from one of the three couches is the man whom Cassian recognizes from the only image the Rebellion has of him.

“Major Sward.” The Krennic greets jovially, offering out his hand as Cassian steps forwards.

“Director Krennic.” Cassian answers back. “You have a nice home.”

“Why thank you.” The man replies with a grin, shaking Joreth’s hand and immediately lets go. “Come sit. Sergeant Hux, you may leave for the evening. I’m sure your father will be waiting for you.” He waits until she was nearly at the door before he offers one last comment. “Oh and pass along my congratulations to your brother and his new son.”

The woman blanches but is quick to recover. “I will, sir. Good evening.”

Krennic and Joreth watch the woman leave before Krennic motions for his guest to take a seat.

“Poor girl.” Krennic states before reaching for the half-filled glass of wine on the coffee table.

When Krennic looks back up Joreth speaks. “How so, if I may ask.”

Krennic takes a sip, then answers. “Her brother had a dalliance with one of the family’s kitchen staff, a young girl not quite sixteen yet, and got her pregnant. That wasn’t the issue though. What caused quite the scandal was when the girl turned up dead on their property shortly after giving birth. It was leaked to the press and the emperor was not pleased.” His expression betrayed his enjoyment at sharing the misfortune of the Hux family. “I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t heard. It was fleet gossip even in the Outer Rim.”

“Those of us in Unknown Regions are often excluded from such things.”

“Ahh yes. I’ve read about your exploits out there, Major. You were under the command of Admiral Drumphf while there. Tell me, does he still use that orange colored tanner and blame others for his incompetence?” Krennic chuckles out, enjoying to hear the hardships of his fellow Imperials.

“He does.” Joreth replies with a grin, following the man’s lead. “To be honest, it was a chore having to deal with the aftermath with each of his self-made crises.”

“I believe you. Now let us get down to business.” Krennic sets down his wine glass before sitting upright. “I’m in need of a man of your caliber to assist me. My last head of security was found to be unreliable and I had to remove him. Now, as head of security, you’ll have my death troopers following your orders as well, but also be responsible for the safety and security of my residences, ships, and myself. Most importantly, however, you will act as my wife’s personal bodyguard when I am away. She will be your primary asset.”

Cassian simply nods. “Understood. It would be an honor to work for you, Director.”

“Good, good.”

Krennic rises and heads over to the computer console on the far wall and types for a moment before a data-pad and a key card are produced. He returns and hands the items to Joreth. As Krennic opens his mouth to speak, the main door to the apartment opens.

“Jyn.” Krennic says, addressing the young woman who is flanked by four death troopers.

Thanks to Draven’s intensive training, Joreth’s face is blank. However, Cassian’s mind is reeling. The woman being greeting by her husband is the same woman from that bar on Corulag. Nowhere in Draven’s briefing were their pictures of Krennic’s wife, only mentions of her. She’d been more elusive then her husband.

As Krennic begins to introduce his wife, Jyn, Cassian can see that her own face shows no sign of knowing him. Yet her eyes, those green eyes which have haunted Cassian’s sleep since Corulag, slightly dilate and he knows that she recognizes him as well.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Major Sward.” Jyn says coolly, barely hiding the flinch caused by Krennic placing a hand on her lower back.

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Krennic.” Joreth replies, his deep brown eyes cataloging Jyn’s reaction to her husband’s touch.

“Well then,” Krennic interrupts. “now that you two have met, we should be letting you get to work Major. One of the troopers will show you to Lt. Gibran and he’ll make sure you are fully set up within our network.”

“Of course.” Joreth replies, giving a short bow to the pair. “Good evening to you both.”

As Cassian leaves, flanked by the four death troopers, he fights to keep himself from looking over his shoulder to look back. Joreth Sward is an Imperial Major and would only see Jyn as his employer’s wife. Cassian Andor, however, sees a woman who hides the fact that she’s uncomfortable with her husband, and has already had a tryst with another man. This mission was about to get complicated.

Back in the living room, Jyn is having similar thoughts. She’d been taken aback at seeing the man she’d fucked on Corulag in the living room of the place which is her prison. Never did she think that she’d ever see him again.

“Do we have cause to celebrate tonight?” Krennic asks almost innocently. His eyes, however, are cold as he looks her up and down before settling back on her face.

She tries to hold his gaze, but her eyes drop to the floor as she replies. “No. Not tonight.”

Quickly moving to leave the room, Jyn is stopped dead in her tracks as Krennic grabs her arm. His grip is firm, but not quite painful. He’s long since passed the need to hurt to her to get to her compliance.

“Then I think we need to try again. Do I need to remind you of what is at stake if you do not give me an heir.” Krennic growls at her, drawing Jyn closer to him and runs a hand through her hair.

Jyn had learned long ago that he enjoys tormenting his prisoners via physical touch. It was also much less painful this way, when she doesn't fight back. She shivers in fear at the memory of pain from the electric node which Krennic had a doctor place at the base of her skull.

“It is only for your protection, my dear. There are many who wish to harm you. Scoundrels who would use you merely as their plaything. Their hands would be far less gentle than mine.” He practically whispers the last part and presses a kiss on her forehead.

Jyn keeps silent. It’s better that way. Safer.

“Perhaps we should stay in tonight. I’m sure Captain Piett and his wife will forgive our absence.” He nudges her toward their bedroom and Jyn doesn’t find the strength within to protest. Not tonight.

Later, as Krennic moves above her, Jyn internally prays for this to end soon. Though, she knows that her husband will drag this out to remind her of just who is in charge. With each thrust into her, she can make out the panting mumbles of her mother's name coming him. When Krennic gets closer to the end, Jyn winces as his thrusting becomes harsher and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out from the pain. His release brings not just a flood of his seed, but also a long groan of her mother's name.

"Rest, my dear. We'll try again in the morning." Krennic whispers to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He isn't gentle when he pulls out of her and flops to his side of their bed. 

Closing her eyes, Jyn has to fight back the urge to scream or cry. This has been her hell for over six years now.

At the sound of Orson's light snoring, Jyn turns her back towards him and forces her mind to go elsewhere. Just like all the times before, her mind supplies the image of Lah'mu and a man. The very same one from her visit to that seedy bar on Corulag with those soulful brown eyes, muscular tanned skin, and a very skilled tongue. The man who she now knows as Joreth Sward and is her husband’s latest watchdog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian has almost solidified his place with Krennic. Yet a certain request and some new information about Jyn leaves Cassian wondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait. Between work and life I haven't spent much time working on this story. So I am hopeful that this new chapter will be enough for now. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5 for their help, encouragement, and editing skills.

The past six weeks have been quite interesting for Cassian. So far, Krennic hasn’t suspected a thing when it comes to Joreth and how efficient Sward has made improvements regarding security. This alone has Cassian feeling secure with his cover. Yet, there is one thing that is bothering Cassian that he can’t allow to slip into Joreth, and that is Jyn.

His first morning on the job Sargent Hux had revealed, rather on accident, something very unexpected and wholly concerning – Krennic had his wife chipped. And it seemed to be more than the run of the mill tracker that most slavers use. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. A man like Krennic would never view his beautiful Imperial wife as more than a piece of property. Cassian didn’t dare ask Hux more about the chip. Instead, his thoughts whirled at the idea that Krennic might know about his wife’s off-world jaunts… Might even know about what happened between Jyn and himself back at the spaceport bar.

Since Hux’s reveal, Cassian has found himself in a strange duality – he was Cassian the spy and Joreth Sward the Chief of Security. Yet, being around Jyn had caused a few minor cracks to appear in his Imperial façade, and luckily enough, Krennic had yet to notice them.

Now, seated at a computer console and reviewing Krennic’s upcoming itinerary, Cassian is mentally running through different scenarios of how the Reb- Alliance could capture the man. And so far, he hasn’t found even the smallest of opportunities for it. He’s flicking through the various dates and public events when the control room door whooshes open and Krennic enters.

“Hard at work I see.” The odious man says while pulling off a white glove. However, his attention is pulled directly to the screen in front of Joreth. “Is there something wrong with the current schedule?”

"No, Director,” Joreth responds. “But one can never be too paranoid when it comes to your security.”

When Krennic doesn’t say anything, Cassian worries that he may have overdone it. The man is paranoid by nature and a sycophant is the last person he’d ever trust.

After a long moment, the man simply says, “Very well.” Then Krennic moves closer and it surprises Cassian when he takes a seat next to him. “There is a matter that needs addressing before I leave.”

Joreth turns his chair to face him. “Which matter?”

“The one concerning Jyn.” Krennic states, his posture stiffening in the chair.

“Your wife’s safety will be my number one concern while you are away.” Joreth replies, knowing already that every single demand Krennic has made will be met.

“And that’s what worries me.” Krennic stares right at him. “Sergeant Hux is a bit of a gossip if you haven’t discovered. Has she ever mentioned what happened to your predecessor?”

Immediately red flags begin waving in Cassian’s mind at what the director is eluding to. He already knows what happened to the man; but Joreth does not. So, being as careful as possible, Cassian allows the man to control the conversation.

“She simply stated that he left.”

“Oh it was much more than that, Sward. I had him executed. You see, I entrusted him with protecting Jyn and instead, the man tried to kidnap her.” He laughed rather darkly at this. “But I sent my best soldier out to recover her and he made short work of the man.”

_ ‘More like he tried to help her escape, if the rumors are to be believed.’_ Cassian thinks to himself. Senator Organa had already told Cassian of the incident in passing, though there wasn’t much information to go on.

“Seeing that you have proven yourself loyal to me, I am adding one more demand to the list. I would prefer it, at night, if you were personally keeping watch over Jyn for me. I’m not talking about just watching the cameras, but as in being in the room with her. She has been known to self-harm when by herself and it would be troublesome if I were to become distracted if she were to do such a thing while I am away.”

Cassian internally flinches at the idea, but Joreth is a man of the Empire and is used to following orders without complaint. “Of course sir.”

Krennic rises and heads towards the door but stops short of reaching it. Over his shoulder he says, “I am trusting you will keep your head during this assignment. It would be a shame for the Empire to lose such a good officer like yourself.”

“I’m not like most officers.” Joreth replies, instinct taking over as he chin forward in challenge.

But Krennic thankfully doesn’t take offense. “Good.”

Later that evening, after having seen Krennic off, Joreth escorts Jyn back home. This trip is spent in silence with her staring out the window of the speeder. She’s been doing her absolute best to ignore him in every way possible.

Back at the apartment, Jyn immediately heads to the master suite. “I’ll be retiring early tonight.”

“Very well.” Comes Joreth’s answer, and with his newest directive in mind, Joreth follows. When he enters the bedroom, she finally finds her voice.

“What are you doing?”

And that’s when Cassian realizes that Krennic never bothered to inform his wife of this new command. Yet, Joreth is a man of the Empire.

“Your husband’s orders, my lady. You aren’t to leave my sight whilst he is away.”

Jyn sighs deeply and turns away from him. “Of course he ordered it.”

She offers no argument and Cassian can’t help but feel pity for her. Yet to his sheer astonishment, Jyn makes her way over to the walk-in closet and pulls out a knee-length night gown. Then, she makes her way towards the bathroom. Having been standing in a corner, Cassian made it look as if Joreth is focused more on his data-pad than anything else. Yet, he could see her moving around without raising his eyes. And as she heads towards the refresher, he winces, not thrilled about what he’s about to do and begins to follow her. If he wasn’t happy about this assignment, Jyn certainly isn’t any more excited.

She stops in the threshold and snaps, “Let me guess, he told you that I’m going to harm myself, didn’t he? You know it’s all just a ploy, right? He’s just testing your loyalty.”

Neither Cassian nor Joreth have a good reply to the angry woman before them- him. His eyes flick back to the data-pad in his hand. “If it makes it any better, I’ll keep my back turned.”

If anything, his offer makes her even more annoyed.

“There’s no point.” She states, proceeding to strip out of her clothes and turns the water on for her bath.

True to his word, Joreth turns around and lets her bath in some privacy. Yet, during her bath, she attempts to make some small talk.

“So who did you piss off to get this assignment with Krennic?”

“Pardon?”

Jyn lets out a chuckle. “No one ever volunteers to work for Krennic, let alone willingly. Usually people are assigned to him as a means of punishment for some perceived slight.”

_‘She’s trying to gather information. Interesting.’_ Cassian thinks to himself. She’s trying to figure him out at the expense of putting herself in a compromising, vulnerable position. If she wasn’t the wife of an Imperial higher-up, she’d make a great asset.

“I was recommended by a superior officer of mine.” He tells her, offering out the barely detailed information and waits for her response.

She lets out a snort before replying. “Not recommended, but punished.”

“His loss, your husband’s gain.” Joreth responds with an added shrug of his shoulders.

The refresher remains silent for the next twenty minutes till Jyn decides to leave the large soaker tub. As she dries off, Cassian tries to keep his mind focused on anything else. But his mind keeps supplying him with images of a naked Jyn which is making it difficult to keep his pants from tenting. With several more minutes of torture passed he can breathe comfortably again as she passes by, heading to back into the bedroom.

He settles himself on the plush, velvety loveseat in the far corner of the room. Not only does it give him a full view of the windows on the other side of the room, but also of the large, four poster bed and the main door back to the living room. Jyn, however, settles herself into the bed and taps the control for the lights. It plunges the room into near darkness. Then she shifts so that her back is facing Joreth. It takes roughly an hour for Jyn to fall into a semi-peaceful sleep, and the entire time, Joreth taps away on his pad.

Several hours later, Cassian is roused out of his light sleep by a vibration on his lap. He takes a quick glance around the room, sees that Jyn is still asleep, before unlocking his data-pad. His bleary, sleep-filled eyes can roughly make out the encrypted message alert from K2. Somehow, the droid has managed to access Jyn’s medical files. And it’s even worse than he could imagine.

There are several references to ‘fertility treatments’ that are filled with drugs that are otherwise known as brain altering chemicals, specifically for repressing memories or creating memory loss. The tracker is mentioned, but that’s nothing new. Then there are two DNA profiles. One is of a Jyn Erso, daughter to Lyra and Galen Erso. The other is a manipulated one for a Jyn Krennic which K2 notes is a manufactured fake. This means that Jyn Krennic is Jyn Erso.

Cassian’s hand runs down his face in mild relief at that. The Alliance was under the assumption that Jyn had died. Even Saw Gerrera didn’t know for sure if Jyn survived after he’d left her behind when Cassian has managed to contact the man. But it’s the last part of the message from Kay that is the most significant to him. The droid almost seemed to have added it as an afterthought (if droids could even have them).

**'Were you also aware that she may also be pregnant? Her medical appointment yesterday showed an increase in her HCG hormones, but the medic did not make a notation for pregnancy in her records.' **

Looking away from the data-pad, Cassian stares into the dark and barely makes out Jyn’s form on the bed. Now that he knows that she is indeed Galen Erso’s daughter, how is Cassian to use her to find her father? And with her carrying Krennic’s child, how can he terminate her if the Alliance issues that order?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joreth (aka Cassian) has to escort the Lady Krennic to a party. Little does he know that she's planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you, always. 
> 
> My apologies for the extreme lateness of this update. It took me a while to write this chapter, and I wasn't very happy with it. So I rewrote the damn thing several times before I was finally satisfied. 
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta, Darsidefan5 for their skills. 
> 
> Warning: If you don't like the idea of abortion, then this chapter isn't for you. Nothing grotesque or heavily detailed. Just the insertion of a serum to induce it.

Cassian tugs on the sleeve of his Imperial dress uniform. Despite it being made of some of the nicest fabrics he’s ever worn, it’s still uncomfortable. Though that seems to be intentional as it leads him to stand straighter and be ever aware of his position. He’s security; not a guest.

Krennic had extended his trip off-world, causing Joreth to become his wife’s de facto escort to Moff Glastion’s ball tonight.

At this point Cassian isn’t sure if they’ll even make it to the event because the Lady Krennic has yet to leave her dressing room.

She’d shut the door in his face almost two hours prior. After the first thirty odd minutes of silence, he had almost barged in. But Jyn seemed to have sensed his unease and had shouted out, “You’ll burn a hole in the door if you keep staring like that!”

Walking over to the door, Cassian raps on it. “Lady Krennic, we need to be going soon or else we’ll be late.”

On the other side of the door, Jyn sits at her vanity, her hair and makeup long since finished.

“I’ll be ready when I’m ready.” Jyn shouts, taking a deep breath and looks down at the vial and plunge in her hands.

During one of their outings, Jyn had managed to meet up with an underworld apothecary and procure the items in her hands. Part of her wishes it had not come to this, for the unborn child within her is an innocent. Yet, the knowledge that this child will tie her to Orson forever, and possibly be the cause of her own execution upon its birth… No. She cannot allow the pregnancy to continue.

As she begins filling the plunge of the red liquid, the apothecary’s voice runs through her head.

_“You must inject the liquid directly into your womb to begin the process. Small amounts at a time, or else I cannot guarantee your survival.”_

Yet Jyn ignores the warning running through her head. She doesn’t have the time, for Orson will be returning tomorrow.

With her robe bunched at her waist, she’s using the guise of putting on her stockings and garter belts to hide her true intentions from prying eyes. Filling the plunge, she stands up and spreads her legs to insert the long syringe into her body. The tip of it grazes against her cervix, and Jyn winces at the pain but will not allow it to deter her. Taking a deep breath, she pushes it further and ignores the harsh pain from the breach. A grunt passes by her lips as she releases the cold liquid which slowly starts to warm. Carefully, she removes the syringe.

There is a small amount of the liquid running down her thighs that has her heading to the refresher. She bites the inside of her cheeks to keep from gasping when her thigh muscles twitch suddenly.

Once inside, Jyn uses her robe to mop up the liquid from her thighs. Then, sends it and the rest of the evidence down the laundry shoot. From there, she reaches for a stim shot and pain reducer from a cabinet and quickly injects them into her ass cheek.

When the stim shot is coursing through her veins, as well as the pain reducer, Jyn heads for the closet and starts to dress.

~~~~~~~~

_**Moff Glastion’s residence** _

Cassian watches Jyn from the other side of the ballroom as she’s surrounded by many lower ranking Imperials. Many of whom are probably trying to curry favor with her in the hopes of meeting her husband and moving up within the ranks. In truth, he should be there at her side, but the woman had sent him off. Normally he did not mind being sent off, but something feels off tonight and Cassian can’t figure out why.

“Joreth!”

He turns towards the familiar voice of Captain Newrich, a former fellow cadet from Cassian’s time undercover at the Imperial Academy. He'd needed to make sure that the alias of Joreth Sward, and his backstory, were properly fleshed out at that time.

He gives the man a nod in greeting. “Captain, I didn’t know that you were on Coruscant. How is it you are here?”

“I’ve been assigned to Moff Yurel as part of his protection detail.” The man replies with a grin. “You know, I was surprised to hear of your transfer. Never pegged you as a power climber.”

Joreth gives Newrich a smirk. “I’m not, but there are some promotions you just can’t pass up.”

The captain returns the smirk before both men glance over at Jyn.

“I can see why it was so appealing. Lady Krennic is stunning, and a pleasure to work for I’m sure. And with her husband gone most of the time, I’m sure the pair of you have gotten to know each other quite well.” Newrich states, his eyes running up and down Jyn’s figure.

“Be careful with your assumptions, Rickon. She’s not like the simpering girls we used to fool around with at the academy.” He reminds the man with a sly smirk. Joreth was a well-known player back at the Imperial Academy, and Cassian has kept that as part of his alias’s persona since.

“I’m sure. But tell me, is she feisty or submissive in between the sheets?” Rickon jokes, not seeing the way Joreth shifts his posture or the scowl on his face.

With a chuckle and a slap on Joreth’s back, Rickon walks away, heading back over to the bar.

Cassian has to refocus his attention back to his assignment and discovers that Jyn has disappeared. His mind starts racing with possibilities of where she is and what could have happened to her. Yet, he manages to keep calm and carefully eyes the entire room, hoping to see her. With the first look coming up empty, he decides to walk the room.

Handing his glass off to a nearby waiter, Cassian walks along the walls of the room, watching for any sign of where Jyn has gone. It is not until he passes by one of the promenade doors that he hears a whimper come in from outside. He steps outside, looking to the left and then the right. And there she is -huddled in the shadows, on the ground.

Cassian rushes over, kneeling in front her. “My lady, are you hurt?”

“Go away.” Jyn mutters with tears running down her face.

He ignores her command and uses a hand under her jaw to force her to look at him. “Jyn, tell me what happened.”

She bites her lower lip to muffle a scream as her back arches away from the wall, and Cassian is at a loss as to what is happening. There is no smell of burnt flesh from a blaster wound, nor is there a cut of any kind. There is only the slow growing stain on her slate dress and suddenly, something clicks.

“I need a medic! Now!” Joreth shouts, yanking off his jacket as Jyn passes out. His shout is loud enough to capture someone’s attention.

“Sward.” Bail Organa says in shock, having heard the man. With the Senator is his young daughter, Leia, who he sends back inside to call for help.

Then he kneels next to Cassian. “What happened to her?”

“I believe she’s suffering from a miscarriage.” Joreth says, putting his jacket around Jyn’s torso.

“Are you sure?” Bail asks, removing his cloak and handing it the other man. “Usually there is an announcement for such things.”

“I’m sure.”

~~~~~~~~

_ **Tarouli Hospital, Coruscant…** _

It isn’t the first time Jyn has woken up in a white, sterile room. But it is a first for her not to see Krennic standing over her. When she turns her head, she sees that Joreth is standing in the corner of her room, brooding. A long minute passes as he holds her gaze. She can tell he’s angry. But there’s something else there…

However Jyn is very much not in the mood for any of this. She doesn’t want to have this conversation, she doesn’t want to be in this room, she doesn’t want to think about what she’d just done, and she most certainly doesn’t want to think about that look in ‘Joreth’s’ eye.

“Are you going to lecture me or just stand there and glare?” Jyn calls out before attempting to sit up.

“It is not my place to.” Joreth tells her with a scowl as he approaches her. “But I’d like to know just how you managed to acquire it.”

Jyn lets out a snort and winces at the dull pain in her abdomen. “I imagine like how every woman acquires a baby.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Joreth growls, leaning closer so that he can look into her eyes. “The _Novis Septra_.”

Jyn glares at him but doesn’t answer.

“That’s right, I know about that serum. It may not show up on any tox-scan, but I know enough of how it works and what it is used for. When used in the wrong amounts, it can be deadly.”

“What are you going to do? Turn me in to my husband?” Jyn hisses out. “Did it never occur to you that the only reason why you were hired was to keep me under that fucker’s control?”

Her anger now flowing, she doesn’t give him the chance to respond. Instead, she keeps going.

“Yes, I used _Novis_ fucking _Septra_ to abort his heir! So put that in your stupid report.”

To his benefit, Joreth does not say anything. He simply straightens up and squares in shoulders. And Jyn suddenly realizes that he is still in his bloody party wear. But the sight of her own dried blood on his suit only adds fuel to the fire.

“Now leave me the hell alone.”

He keeps staring at her, but she does not meet his eyes. She doesn’t want to acknowledge that familiar shadow in them. Jyn tells herself it is the after-effects of the serum or whatever medication they gave her that is causing her to shake. She tells herself it is the anti-septic in the air that is causing her eyes to burn and water. She tells herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you wait for the next update, go check out my new series: In Search of. So far, it is mostly a Damerey series, but I do plan on adding a few RebelCap one-shots to it. As a forewarning, I took most of the characters and turned them into cats.


End file.
